


Failed Foresight

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the War of the Ring, Elrond and Faramir discuss Pippin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Foresight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



I had often been called farsighted, and yet… and yet I would have sent the halfling home. Seeing him now, in the Tower garb, I wondered if the wisdom of Elrond had failed. 

"You doubted him as well?" I turned and saw the Steward standing at my side, his eyes troubled. 

"I did," I said after a moment. "I wished that he had returned to the Shire." 

At that Faramir chuckled. "So did I. I would have spared him this." The weariness left his face. He placed his hand on my forearm. "But that was not for us to decide."


End file.
